funhaus_tv_chatfandomcom-20200215-history
Funhaus TV Chat Wiki:Chauhaus
Welcome to ChatHaus! The official Funhaus chat wiki Meet the HausMates! Swing on over to Accounts and make your presence known! Then link to a page dedicated to yourself! (or don't). Hausmates Directory. Add "Hausmates to the category section at the bottom of your page for the sake of greater organization. A Letter to Funhaus from Everyone. Dear Funhaus, We write you from our little community that is ChatHaus, so as a token of gratitude for being amazing and working your asses off for us, we sent you this flag. You’re the reason we all got together, in our little corner of the internet. You made an impact on each and every single one of us. Whether you’re part of our morning coffee routine, make-up routine, you gave us a lot of amazing memories. You saved us from a dark place, and brought us some joy in our lives. And we do recognize that sometimes, we’re spoiled assholes, since you got us used to amazing content every single day without a fail. But we cherish and love each and every single one of you. From Elyse and her adorable awkwardness, Bruce’s amazing voice, laugh and SKAting moves. To James’ gorgeous eyes, and his out of the blue amazing improv, Lawrence’s wit and for us, he still is quintessential gamer. And Adam? His hair is always amazing and on point and nothing compares to his ability to break games. Peake, he is our everything. /\. Benson, oh, how we love that adorable fluff of a dog. And about the bungalow boys, each one more interesting than the other, and quite the funny guys. I mean, who can forget about Don’s “Snaped Ya!” or “I’m Elyse” catchphrases. Jon’s ability to break disks, Bones’ old bones and LOVELY beanie. Omar’s on point outfits and kind heart, Jacob’s happy little smile and how he is a cuddly scaredy-cat. Dan and the fact that he’s an ex-army man, and anyone’s cool uncle. We love your whole group dynamic, the way you﻿ play off of each other into wilder and wilder antics is absolutely fantastic. You leave us wheezing like Bruce so often, we probably need an inhaler. And the fact that you don’t hold back, we can always trust that one of your videos would entertain us at least. You all have an amazing editing style, that fits perfectly with the absurdity of your humor. The fact that you play weird games no other channel would play or even look at it. You keep us sane, and you gave us Funhaus TV. We have it playing in background while at work keeping us sane, while working out, while going through life. And FHTV has attracted a great mix of awesome people that we love to chat with. Both, FHTV and your videos have become part of our daily routine. Thank you, From Everyone in the Funhaus TV chat. Overview Not sure what everyone in the Funhaus TV Chat is talking about? Scratching your brain to figure out the reference? Welcome to your best resource! Welcome to Jurass-Funhaus Community Chat Extended Universe! Don't know why you're here? Check out FHTV! Live Chat Rules Okay, in order to actually make some things clearer in order of what the rules are with some examples: # No racial slurs or hate speech of any kind.or homophobic slurs What does this mean? Well no actual racial slurs as the n-word and k-word or any instigation to hate towards any group of people. 2. No Spam Do not spam emojis, nonsense, or the same sentence over and over again. 3. No links, unless they are Funhaus related (fairly obvious) 4. No toxic behavior allowed Do not be an asshole, it's that simple, this rule basically includes rule number 1 as well. But this one needs a bit more explanation. 4.1 - Adversity It is fine: to joke or banter with people from the chat if it's understood that it's in the context of a joke. NOT OKAY: Calling people dick heads or just insult them without being provoked. Which brings me to... 4.2 - Gaslighting NOT OKAY: To provoke people and start a fight. 4.3 - Drop By NOT OKAY: To just pop in chat and start insulting people or Funhaus. In short, anything is allowed to be discussed even criticized as long as you're not straight up an asshole about it. 5. NO SELF-PROMO It is fine: to mention the work you do, in a certain context, if people ask you. Example:1: Hey, what do you do for a hobby/job? 2: I make music. 1: Oh, really? 2: Where can I listen to it? 1: Here on my channel. NOT OKAY: Hey guys, I'm live, join me/follow me. 6. ALTERNATIVE ACCOUNTS OF BANNED PERSONS NOT PERMITED AND WILL BE BANNED WITHOUT WARNING. It's simple. 7. NO DOXXING DO NOT POST ANY KIND OF REALLY PERSONAL INFORMATION IN CHAT EXAMPLE: It is fine: to tell people the country/city you live in. NOT OKAY: TO SHARE EMAILS, PERSONAL PROFILES AND PERSONAL DETAILS ON CHAT. These are the rules, thank you. Join the Steam Group http://steamcommunity.com/groups/ChatHaus/ Join the Discord Chat Great Moments in FHTV This is a place to put interesting, dramatic, or mundane things that happen in the ChatHaus. We have a President. Want more details about these moments? Go here: http://funhaus-tv-chat.wikia.com/wiki/Great_Moments_in_FHTV /\ is our everything. Benson is bae. Elyse We confused a lot of people considering they didn't believe this wiki exists Everyone started adding accounts and it's slowly spiraling out of control. We talked about this wiki for about 4 hours, and completely stopped watching the stream 1/20/18 - at 10:06 UTC-06:00 FHTV went down and came back online 5 minutes later. 1/20/18 - Turbid learned of and was written into the Wiki for the first time. 1/26/18 - WarButler has gone 2 weeks without smoking, after being blessed in the chat by Elyse and Benson before his last cigarette. Another life saved by Benson 1/26/18 - "Fartpocalypse" happened. Farthands saved by Kotaco 1/26/18 (Later than Fartpocalypse) - The video 'Duke Nukem Sucks - Demo Disk Gameplay' started playing. After which, the stream stopped for 10-20 minutes. The stream started again, playing the same exact video... After which, the stream stopped again. Elyse and Adam had to come in to save the world. 1/26/18 (Later than later) - Nevermind they didn't fix SHIT, SON! Jacob had to come in and fix it. Thanks for nothing, dad. 1/27/18 - Yes, the audio is out of sync. After many hours the stream audio was eventually fixed due to discussion of Flan. 01/28/18 - The Funhaus TV Chat Ska ensemble was first conceived. 1/29/18 - /BEAKE\ 1/29/18 - /\ and TIME 2 HACK emotes added after community testing. Immediately after, chat was attacked by cyber-terrorists. The Boiz in Blue (mods Hyuuga Sora and Mill Burray) fought off numerous cyber-assailants. The time for hacking was over. 2/1/18 - Donation/sponsor train with a new record of $350 raised! We received two presents 2/2/18 - Discord chat created! Link as follows https://discord.gg/kU7ZVyS 21/2/18 - Diarmuid says funhaus is the best and chathaus is amazing well done. 3/5/18 - ChatHaus bonded over an unexpected error. The stream continued, yet on the screen there was only "an error occurred". 11/12/18 - Chathaus member Yamile was denounced "Badass Serial Killer" on account of murdering multiple insects. 11/12/18 - Sopori confirmed he was in fact a gay man. FHTV Drinking Game If you are drinking and watching FHTV, you need to have this page open. Hunting Funhaus Here we track clues to figure out the person behind the Funhaus account in chat James Killems James, He is the Man What A man, The truest man The lord of scrobblers Elyse Thrillems Loves James. Loves Toad more? No one lets her pick her games Short hair is best hair Bruce EbinWheezer Greene Bruce, breaker of disks. The exalted fart master Somebody hit meeeeee file:BruceWoahSomebodyHitMe.ogg GO TO VIEW (Long) file:BruceGoToViewLONG.ogg Lawrence Dock-Her Sonntag Grade A plus human file:Lawrencestareatpeople.ogg Does most things ironically file:Lawrenceonlyironically.ogg Sexy sound maker file:LawrenceBLAH.ogg Used to be a laptop Adam Cuckovic Is really Ygritte Once said "Like Skyrim with guns" He won't live it down Category:Browse